1. Field
This disclosure relates to a secondary battery and method of fabricating of the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Batteries convert chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Such batteries may be classified into a primary battery, which should be disposed after the energy inside the battery is consumed, and a secondary battery, which may be recharged more than once. The secondary battery may be charged/discharged more than one time based on the reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy. Recent development in high-tech electronics industry allows electronic devices to become small and light in weight, which has lead to an increase in portable electronic devices. As a power source for such portable electronic devices, the demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing and much research has been directed to developing lithium secondary batteries. The lithium secondary battery includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator interposed between them, and a case for housing the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly may be a stacked electrode assembly with a plurality of positive electrodes, separators and negative electrodes. A stacked electrode assembly may have a deteriorated battery performance due to an abnormal reaction in the outermost portion of an electrode.